


Kiss me again

by skrivarmelodi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrivarmelodi/pseuds/skrivarmelodi
Summary: Ignis and Gladio are married and reminisce the past years and kisses, bad and good. - Set during the alternative ending.





	Kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Things you said after you kissed me. I couldn't pick one thing so I thought writing about more than one kiss. Hope you enjoy! If you'd like to send me one too [feel free ](http://skrivarmelodi.tumblr.com/)to do so :)

  


It was a small ceremony, only the people close to them were invited, away from curious eyes in the garden of the Citadel, which took two years to rebuild – after the dawn returned and Noctis won against Ardyn – and for the grass and plants to grow as it used to. Well, it was still different, arranged to Noctis' and Iris liking, but not less beautiful than almost 13 years ago. In that garden Gladio and Ignis got married, said their vows, shared their first kiss as husbands and celebrated together with their friends, just to fall into bed late at night, too exhausted to do anything more than cuddle.

“So much about sex as husbands,” Gladio chuckled against Ignis’ naked chest, both arms wrapped tightly around him as they laid naked in their bed.

“You were the one who wanted to dance and didn't listen when I told you to take it easy. We're not twenty anymore,” Ignis said calmly and ran his fingers through Gladio's long hair.

“True. At least we had our kisses as husbands,” Gladio hummed pleased and placed a kiss on Ignis’ skin before he looked up to meet his eyes. “I still remember our first kiss, even though I'm not proud of it.”

Ignis smiled, remembering that kiss very clearly.

It was a bittersweet memory which used to make him cry, because his first kiss had been stolen by the person he had a huge crush on, but not in the way he dreamed about.

_Gladio_ _ha_ _d_ _sneaked out of the Citadel to a party_ _hosted by_ _one of his classmates and called Ignis, drunk, in the middle of the night_ _,_ _asking_ _if he could pick him up. Ignis, as selfless as he was and with all the_ ~~~~ _feelings_ _he had_ _for Gladio, couldn't ignore_ _him_ _so he went, picked him up,_ _and let Gladio sober up in his apartment for an hour or two._

_Gladio talked about many things_ _like_ _training,_ _Noctis,_ _and_ _the party and Ignis was listening while refilling Gladio's glass with water._

_He enjoyed the company and liked to listen to Gladio's voice._ _While they were talking_ _he made a joke, Ignis laughed, which caused the mood to change_ _,_ _and suddenly Gladio's hands_ _were_ _holding_ _his face and his lips found Ignis'._

_Everything happened so fast that he couldn't even respond with his body frozen and taking in the warmth and smell of Gladio._

_But the next words_ _that came out of G_ _ladio’s mouth,_ _went through Ignis like a knife and it took him some time to recover from that._

“ _I... sorry. I didn't want to do that... guess I'm too drunk.”_

Ignis sighed and gently reached out for Gladio's hand, all the pain long forgotten.

“But weeks later you confessed your feelings and I forgave you,” Ignis said out loud.

“And I told you that I love you,” Gladio reminded Ignis with a proud grin.

“And made me the happiest person alive,” Ignis confirmed loving that teasing, almost childish side of his husband.

“Do you also remember the fight we had? What was it about?” Gladio asked and moved off of Ignis' chest to sit next to him while holding hands, his thumb running over Ignis’ ring and causing a shiver to run down his spine. Ignis smiled and leaned his head on Gladio's shoulder.

“It was about the laundry you left in the bathroom. But that was not the reason for our argument. It exploded there after a series of small and big argument,” Ignis remembered. It had been the first time he had actually yelled at Gladio, blaming him for things he usually loved about his, then, boyfriend. And Gladio blamed him for the usual things, like spoiling the Prince and overworking himself – not to forget that they just started living together and everything was still new for both of them.

They yelled at each other, broke things because of the frustration that caused them both to become irrational, and when Ignis accidentally hurt Gladio with a cup he threw at him, both stood still, breathing heavily and fast as their senses returned.

Ignis took care of the small scratch on Gladio's arm and, after a long time of silence, he apologized and cried when Gladio kissed him gently, saying how sorry he was himself.

But that kiss of peace didn't last for long.

It was weeks later when they broke up because it became too much for Ignis. He did it because he thought it was the best for Gladio and for him. But it turned out to be the most stupid decision they both ever made.

Their break up was peaceful, but being apart and watching the other move on caused them both to become angry and hurt.

It started when Ignis saw Gladio and another person kissing for the first time since their break up. He was free to do so, but it made him feel sick because his feelings never stopped existing in the first place. Their break up did not happen because their love was gone, it happened because it seemed to be a logical thing to do in order to follow their duty without any sort of distraction, and to be fair towards their partner.

Still, Ignis couldn't suppress all these ugly things he felt and thought, and eventually did. He went out to find another person he could share some privates moment with, but, unlike him, Gladio didn't let that happen. He had always been the one who took the active part in their relationship, or rather, he was the one who was straightforward, while Ignis tried to be understanding.

Ignis couldn't remember every single thing they said because all they both did was let their pain and anger out and yet, their feelings for each other took over and they hooked up.

The next morning, though, Gladio had said: _“This... was a mistake.”_

Ignis watched Gladio's back as he sat on the bed and nodded slowly but said nothing about how he felt. He agreed, even though both knew that it hadn't been a mistake because they were where they were meant to be.

In each others arms.

Now, when he looked at his ring, Ignis felt almost glad for his stupidity. Today he was able to voice his feelings and cherish this relationship as he should have done right from the beginning. But he had been young and he needed to make all these experiences to learn and know how to keep this relationship alive and how to keep them both happy.

“Talking about kisses, you know which one is my favorite?” Gladio asked.

“The first time we used our tongues?” Ignis said in an unusual blunt way, like Gladio would have done, causing his husband to laugh so his whole body was shaking.

“That was definitely an experience I won't forget. But no... that's not the one. It's actually the one when dawn came. We survived, all of us, and I was allowed to look into your eyes filled with sunlight, which I believed would never happen again after Noctis disappeared. But it did, and I'll never forget that view.”

Ignis leaned back to see Gladio's face, to see how he felt because they never talked about that.

The fight against Ardyn had been horrible and neither of them had felt more uncertain about the outcome. They fought with everything they had, supported Noctis as good as they could, and then there was a massive explosion and everything turned black. Gladio's voice was what woke him up and it was Gladio's face he saw first after he managed to crawl out from under the ruins, thanks to Gladio's help.

His hands clenched around Gladio's arm until he was safe against his body, wrapped tightly by his partner’s arms and greeted by Noctis and Prompto’s smile, who were standing behind Gladio. His legs had been weak, his whole body tired when he understood that it was over and Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio too, were safe. He managed to stand up and hug his King and his best friend before they walked to the stairs of the Citadel and watched the dawn.

Ignis watched Noctis sigh and then his shoulders shake while Prompto comforted him, even though he wasn't reacting much differently. He, too, cried out of relief and happiness that dawn was finally here and all of them, especially Noctis, had miraculously survived.

Ignis didn't move but turned his head to look at the person he loved and saw that his own amber eyes were filled with tears and the sun caused his eyes to glow in a way Ignis hadn't seen for the past 10 years. It wasn't the same when Gladio's eyes took in the light of a candle or a lamp, the rays of the sun had a different effect, and Ignis got so lost in Gladio's beauty, he didn't stop his boyfriend from kissing him, meeting him halfway.

“I love you,” was what they said in a whisper and welcomed the new dawn.

Ignis smiled when he recalled his thoughts and realized that he and Gladio had felt the same way. The fear, the uncertainty but then the happiness and love for one another and for the people and world they were part of.

 


End file.
